Carter (FoMT)
' Carter portrait (FoMT).png th_Carter.png th_Carter3.png th_Carter4.png Carter' is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Carter is Mineral Town's pastor, and works at the Church. The Church is open every day, and Father Carter is a kind man who is devoted to his beliefs.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com He is friends with many villagers, and helps those who are seeking the help, like Cliff. He watches over Stu and May when they come to play at the church. If you befriend Carter, you may get a recipe for Strawberry Milk, and the door to church's backyard will be unlocked.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com He gives confession every Monday and Wednesday, and during rainy days as well. Confessions starts at 1 PM and ends at 4 PM. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Suddenly Popuri calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in (Carter, Harris, and Barley). Popuri then states that there's more outside as Thomas and Gourmet come in. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Carter's Delivery If you are friends with Carter, enter the Church on a Wednesday eveningHarvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com, and Carter will greet you, then excitedly tell you he thought he heard a voice while he was in the Confession room, but he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Shortly after, Zack will arrive and announce that he has finally found the "thing" that Carter was looking for. This will excite Carter even more, and he will be convinced that he was not dreaming earlier. ---- Carter's Secret If you are friends with Carter, you may enter the Church on a Wednesday during the Fall season and trigger this event.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com In the cutscene, your character will notice that the Church is empty, and that the back door next to the organ is unlocked. Carter will then see you, and explain that he has a fondness for mushrooms, and he grows them behind the Church. After you see this event, the door will be unlocked to you always, and you can collect the mushrooms back there. You do not have to see this event to be able to open the door; if your friendship level with Carter is high enough, you will be able to open the door anyway.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Festivals' New Year's Festival, Cooking Festival, Cow Festival, Music Festival, Harvest Festival, Fall Horse Race, Year End NoodlesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters